El lazo rojo
by kina-asper
Summary: Después de terminar su relación tragicamente, Conejo y Jack esperan impacientemente que el día de san valentin termine cuanto antes. Pero, ¿Que pasara cuando conozcan la antigua leyenda del lazo rojo? ¿Aquel hilo les enseñara que su destino es estar juntos o acaso su felicidad es con otra persona? Jack/Conejo. Feliz día de San valentin.


Encontrar el amor verdadero es el sueño de muchas personas, pero tristemente es un sueño casi imposible de cumplir. Al inicio la gente está completamente segura que encontró a la persona perfecta, se encuentran ciegos por la gran felicidad que los embarga, pero al igual que toda ilusión, esta desaparece y la felicidad termina marchitándose igual que una flor.

Muchos pasan sus vidas buscando a esa persona que estaría a su lado para siempre y trágicamente llegan a terminar sus vidas sin encontrar a ese alguien.

Aun entre los inmortales, hallar el amor era tan o más difícil que para los humanos. Incluso los espíritus han tenido que esperar siglos para encontrar a su alma gemela.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando peleas con ese alguien especial hasta el punto que no quieres verlo otra vez? ¿EL lazo que tienen se rompe? Y si es así, ¿Se puede recuperar?

El día de San Valentin se venía encima y cada pareja en la tierra se ocupaban en tener listos sus planes para el gran día. Regalos, flores, cenas formales, distintos eventos para compartir.

Todos se preocupaban de tener todo listo para entonces y así disfrutar de un agradable tiempo con su amante, pero este día solo causaba tristeza y soledad en el corazón del guardián de la esperanza.

Conejo se encontraba en su madriguera, pintando huevos como era de costumbre, sin embargo, su falta de ánimo le impedía terminar un solo huevo, sus ojos verdes se perdían en el infinito. Ese día festivo aun no comenzaba y ya deseaba que pasara al olvido hasta el siguiente año.

Antes esto no ocurría, antes el catorce de Febrero era un día normal para él, no se preocupaba por preparar nada, solo era otra fecha más en el calendario, pero eso cambio cuando comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por Jack Frost.

Fue unos meses después de la batalla contra Pitch Black; Jack fue a visitarlo a menudo a su madriguera, ya fuera para hablar o por alguna otra cosa, el hecho fue que rápidamente fue disfrutando de la compañía del chico. Le empezó a caer bien después de derrotar al rey de las pesadillas y en poco tiempo se fue cautivando por él.

No era la clase de persona que se enamoraba fácilmente así que se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar sus sentimientos; Con el pasado que tenía con el espíritu del invierno, no quería que pensara que le mentía o se burlaba de él.

Lo recordaba bien, lo había invitado a pasar unas horas con él. Sin trabajar en la pascua, ni preocuparse por los huevos, sin nada de que ocuparse, solo ellos dos pasándola bien, el recuerdo de la sonrisa dulce y radiante que se plasmaba en el joven rostro de Jack le hizo encoger el corazón. A su mente fueron pasando los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos en esa ocasión, igual que una película.

Fue muy feliz en ese momento…

Hicieron una carrera que recorrió casi todo su hogar. Le dejo hacer nevar un poco para luego tener una guerra de nieve. Le enseño los bosques, ríos, lagos, cataratas, incluso le mostró en donde vivía.

Cuando fue cayendo la tarde fue el momento cuando le confeso sus sentimientos. En el instante en que murió el sol, le dijo las palabras que ahora le era imposible decir.

"Te quiero"

Cerró los ojos suavemente, sintiendo como la nostalgia y la tristeza se hacía presentes.

La respuesta que recibió fue un tierno beso en los labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. En ese instante solo quiso abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y nunca soltarlo… Pero…

El resultado de eso fue el mismo de varias relaciones, tuvieron hermosos momentos juntos, pero fue inevitable que no tuvieran conflictos entre ellos. Conejo sabía que pelearían, después de todo, todas las parejas llegan a tener sus discusiones de vez en cuando, pero nunca pensó que eso los llevaría a terminar su relación.

Las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos, sin embargo no notaba los errores que estaba cometiendo:

Él era muy posesivo, se llegaba a enfurecer con cualquiera que mirara a Jack con ensoñación. Desconfiaba de cualquiera que fuera demasiado amable con el peli blanco. No podía evitarlo, era muy celoso.

Era un alivio para el que los espíritus no socializaban mucho entre ellos, pero en las veces que se juntaban con otros seres inmortales, Conejo se ponía igual que un perro guardián. Gruñéndole a cada quien que se aceraba a su Jack.

No era como si viera al chico como una cosa y mucho menos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Eso fue el principal causante de sus problemas, el oji azul era un espíritu libre, tener a alguien que miraba sobre su hombro era muy irritante. Y que además no le dejara conocer caras nuevas solo por temor que alguno de ellos sintiera atracción por él, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Eso fue uno de tantos otros problemas que surgieron y que con llevaron a terminar lo suyo.

A pasado un tiempo desde su última pelea en donde dieron fin a lo que compartían...

Apenas y se veían ahora, las pocas veces que se encontraban era en las reuniones en el polo norte, no se dirigían la palabra y cuando lo hacían explotaban en peleas peores que cuando se detestaban.

Sin ánimos de seguir trabajando, Conejo dejo el huevo a un lado y se levantó. Soltó un último suspiro antes de alejarse saltando hacía uno de sus bosques.

:::

Los niños corrían por todo el prado cubierto de nieve, se escondían detrás de árboles, rocas o en ciertos casos al no tener nada cerca se arrojaban al suelo. Las bolas de nieve eran disparadas por el aire con toda la fuerza que tenían en sus brazos.

Siempre le alegraba escuchar las risas de los niños al jugar, incluso en las situaciones más oscuras, pero ahora no deseaba otra cosa que quedarse en ese árbol y descansar en una de sus ramas más fuertes.

Él siempre jugaba con los niños, pero ahora mismo, lo único que quería era estar solo. De hecho, eso era una mentira, quería la compañía de alguien, pero sabía bien que él era la última persona que esa persona quería ver.

Conejo.

Había intentado olvidarse de él, pero la imagen del guardián de ojos verdes siempre regresaba a su mente. Su relación tenía muchos altibajos, pero jamás fue más feliz desde que estuvo a su lado.

¿Cómo terminaron las cosas así?

Gritándose, insultándose, e incluso en casos extremos amenazándose (Amenazas como crear ventiscas de nieve en la pascua o golpear al otro con los bumerangs). Esto hacía ver sus peleas anteriores como sencillas riñas de niños de parvulario.

Echaba de menos esos días en que estaban juntos, cuando podía verlo cuando quería, cuando al verse no temía verlo a los ojos, cuando podía dirigirle la palabra sin temor iniciar una pelea.

Tal vez sonaba tonto, pero en verdad había pensado que lo que tuvo con Conejo duraría. No solo unos años, sino que… Quizás… para siempre.

Pero muchos han pensado como él y prácticamente todos han acabado con el corazón roto.

No tenía que preguntarse qué fue lo que salió mal entre ellos, sabía bien que ambos cometieron varios errores. La forma posesiva en que lo trataba, realmente no le importaba, en realidad… Le gustaba mucho, le divertía mucho ponerlo celoso aunque en realidad nunca hizo nada con otro espíritu o inmortal. No podía evitarlo, le entandaba verlo enfadado.

Rio por lo bajo ante el recuerdo, en esas ocasiones la única cosa que lo calmaba era rascarle en la base de las orejas, cuando hacía eso, el enorme pooka se volvía tan manso como un gatito.

Siempre que le rascaba allí terminaba con su cabeza descansando en sus piernas o en su pecho. Le divertía hacerlo enojar, pero le gustaba más esos momentos, era como si no hubiera nada ni nadie en el mundo excepto ellos.

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que compartieron algo así.

Se recostó sobre la rama donde se encontraba y pasó su mano por su rostro. Tal vez si no hubiera abusado de su tiempo…

La enorme libere llegaba a trabajar largas horas en el prado donde se encontraban sus huevos, pasaba todo el día en pintar docenas y docenas de huevos de pascua.

Jack sabía lo importante que era la pascua para su pareja después de todo, era su fiesta pero le preocupaba mucho que se esforzara demasiado en ello y comenzara a descuidarse. Fue cuando decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Le provocaba para que después lo persiguiera por toda la madriguera o usaba sus poderes para crear copos de nieve especiales que al instante que tocaban a Conejo, ya sea en la cara o en cualquier parte, la magia puesta en la nieve contagiaba al guardián con una gran alegría. Dejaba todo lo que hacía y se iba con Jack a jugar.

Al inicio solo lo hacía para que se relajara, pero después las cosas cambiaron, se volvió más exigente con su tiempo. Fue usando sus poderes continuamente, llevándose al enorme mamífero a otro lado y posponiendo más y más su deber, hasta el punto que se volvió alarmante. Un día el oji verde no dejo que el menor se saliera con la suya por más tiempo. Cuando iba a volver a usar sus poderes otra vez, destrozo el copo de nieve que creo con uno de sus boomerangs, luego de eso comenzaron las quejas, las acusaciones, los gritos.

El portador del invierno le repitió una y otra vez que pasara más tiempo alejado de sus pinturas y cuidando de los huevos, que terminaría enfermándose si no descansaba, pero eso era un engaño, una maraña de mentiras que ocultaba su verdadero deseo egoísta. Dejar todo lo demás y estar junto a él.

Esta no era su forma de ser, no era malo o egoísta, pero después de tantos años de estar solo y tener a alguien que finamente lo amara, fue inevitable ser demandante con su tiempo, no quería estar solo, todo lo que quería era estar junto al guardián de la pascua, pero eso no era excusa para obligarlo a hacerle compañía todo el tiempo.

Se volvieron cada vez más distantes, hasta llegar al día ya mencionado donde disolvieron su relación.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de sus actos. Conocía muy bien a Conejo, aun si fuera con él a hablar, jamás lo escucharía, aunque tampoco lo culpaba por eso.

En las pocas veces que se hablaban solo se gritaban y se recriminaban sus fallas… Pero…

-Eso ya no importa -Musito antes de rodar sobre su espalda y caer de la rama, solo para luego ser salvado por el viento e irse volando hacia el Este perdiéndose entre el basto cielo azul.

Fue solo una equivocación, escogieron a la persona errónea. Lo que pensaban que era amor de verdad, solo era pasajero, un fugas momento de alegría que debía terminar tarde o temprano.

Solo necesitaban esperar un poco para olvidar todo y seguir adelante… Solo hay que… esperar un poco…

:::

El día de San Valentin llego, el amor reinaba en el ambiente.

En camino a la reunión mensual de los guardianes, los cuatro solo vieron en el camino a parejas felices y destratando de esta tierna festividad.

El hada de los dientes fue la primera en llegar al taller de Norte, fue recibida por el mismo con una gran sonrisa, charlaron un poco antes de llegar Meme en una pequeña nube de arena. Poco después llego Jack entrando por una de las ventanas abiertas.

-Hola –Saludó una voz que no era la suya, al girarse todos vieron a la enorme liebre entrando al salón por el pasillo y un piso más abajo se podían ver a los yetis cerrado la puerta principal.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué? –Preguntó mal humorado.

Jack ladeo la cabeza para evitar verlo, sin darse cuenta que el otro desviaba su mirada sutilmente para verlo de reojo. Esa actitud de ellos ya era muy cansina para sus compañeros, pero sabían bien que si intervenían, no resolverían nada, incluso podrían conseguir el efecto contrario.

-Pues en realidad, no vamos a discutir de ningún tema en la reunión de hoy -Explicó con calma Norte –De hecho, estamos todos reunidos por que esta mañana recibí una carta de Eros.

-¿Eros? –Pregunto curioso el joven de cabellos blancos.

-Es también conocido como Cupido, pero prefiere que lo llamen Eros. Es el dios del amor –Respondió Hada.

Meme llamo la atención de todos dibujando una hoja de papel y un enrome signo de pregunta juntos con su arena.

-¿Por qué me envió la carta? Bien, parece que por ser su día de fiesta nos a su hogar a visitarlo.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto emocionada la guardiana de ojos purpura.

El pequeño hombrecillo de arena también se veía emocionado por la invitación.

Jack se notaba bastante inseguro sobre aceptar la invitación, iba a negarse, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Bien, vine aquí para nada –El conejo de pascua se fue alejando del grupo para después abrir un agujero en el piso he irse a casa.

-¡Hey! Espera

-Díganle gracias, pero no gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Pero Conejo, todos tenemos que ir. Eros es el dios del amor, una invitación para verlo hoy precisamente es algo que no se repite muchas veces –Lo detuvo Hada en seco con sus palabras.

-Además –Dijo Norte –Tu siempre dices que no se deben evadir los compromisos; A no ser que seas hipócrita.

El pooka gruño por lo bajo. Era cierto, el siempre cumplía con sus obligaciones, aun si no quisiera hacerlo.

Con un suspiro lleno de exasperación, volvió con los demás. Odiaba este día y si por el fuera lo pasaría oculto en su madriguera. Maldijo esta fiesta y esperaba acabara lo más rápido posible.

El espíritu del invierno no podía estar más desacuerdo con él. Ver a todas esas personas con sus seres queridos cuando vino aquí le hacía sentir peor de lo que ya por si se sentía. Lo único que quería hacer era ir a algún lugar sin gente y ocuparse en hacer nevar cuanto quisiera, todo el día. Frunció la boca y el ceño al ver sus planes desvaretados.

-Muy bien, mejor vayámonos ya –El hombre conocido como santa, sacó una de sus bolas de nieve especiales, susurró cerca del cristal su destino y al arrojarla al suelo se abrió un portal.

-Odio esta parte –Se quejó el portador de la esperanza.

EL junto con los demás saltaron al vórtice. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en el vestíbulo de un enorme y elegante palacio:

El piso estaba tan limpio que todo en su superficie se reflejaba perfectamente, era casi como un espejo gigante. A cada diez metros de distancia habían pilares de marfil que sostenían el techo, algunas enredaderas con flores estaban enredadas a su alrededor, el aroma dulce que despedían estaba por todo el pasillo, incluso algunas de esas plantas se encontraban de alguna forma pegadas a las paredes.

Los cinco fueron caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Todos comentaban sobre el hermoso palacio donde se hallaban y el delicioso aroma que flotaba en el aire. Bien, todos menos Conejo y Jack que caminaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía algo que decir sobre donde estaban o de algo más, solo querían irse tan pronto pudieran.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Gritó una voz por encima de sus cabezas. Era un atractivo hombre de cabello corto, vestía ropa elegante y un poco antigua, pero se veía muy bien con ella. Se mantenía en el aire gracias a sus dos hermosas alas –Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación guardianes de la infancia. Fue descendiendo lentamente para darles la bienvenida.

-Gusto en verte Eros -El enorme hombre con barba le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Desgraciadamente no midió bien su fuerza y casi lo tiró al piso, sin mencionar el golpe que recibieron sus alas por ende.

¡AH! Por favor, ten cuidado –Pidió adoloridamente Cupido.

-Nos alegra que nos hayas invitado –Mencionó alegremente la única chica del corredor.

-Me alegra también verlos –Se acercó a la susodicha y le dio un amistoso abrazo. Luego se voltea ver a Meme y estrecho su mano para saludarlo.

-Que gracioso, pensé que serías el único que no iba a venir –Dijo con un tono un poco burlón en su voz a Conejo.

-Mis principios me obligaron –Respondió sin inmutarse.

Una risa divertida salió de entre los labios del Dios del amor.

-No has cambiado nada –Como si fueran amigos muy cercanos se le acercó y le abrazo con fuerza.

El peli blanco se encogió de hombros e intento esconder fallidamente una mueca de disgusto. Los celos burbujeaban en su interior al ver esa pequeña escena.

El oji verde de volvió muy apenas el abrazo. Desde hace mucho que no se veían pero el siempre actuaba de una forma muy amistosa con todos sus amigos, irrelevante de si se vieron ayer o hace muchos años.

Al separarse Eros fijó su vista en Jack y una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su boca mientras se le fue acercando.

-Jack Frost, el nuevo guardan, ¿No? –Notó como su expresión cambio a una sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

-No soy un ignorante querido muchacho, soy muy consciente de las cosas que pasan fuera de estos muros. Su voz estaba cargada de orgullo como si eso fuera algo de que presumir.

Camino alrededor del chico, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Eres un espíritu de la naturaleza. El hombre de la luna te escogió para traer el invierno al mundo, según el orden de las estaciones. Sino mal recuerdo, tienes trecientos años de edad y puedes volar gracias a ese cayado de madera –Se detuvo al frente suyo, aprecio la expresión del muchacho. Estaba en una pérdida de palabras, se notaba que le impresiono toda la información que sabía de él. Pero que inocente.

-Reconozco que me sorprendí mucho cuando escuche que el hombre de la luna escogió a alguien nuevo para formar parte de los guardianes que protegen a los niños –Tomó la mano del chico suavemente y la acerco a su rostro –En todo caso, es un placer conócete –Dijo en voz suave antes de besarle la mano.

No pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente al ver el peculiar sonrojo azul de sus mejillas, era sin duda un niño adorable. Pero se alejó de el rápidamente al sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Síganme por favor, les mostrare mi humilde hogar –Intentaba mostrarse tranquilo y relajado, pero la mirada asesina de Conejo se mantenía clavada sobre el como un cuchillo.

En toda la hora siguiente fueron conociendo todo el palacio. Eros les mostro los al rededores, los cuartos, sus jardines, entre otros. Los cinco parecían pasarla bien, incluso los únicos dos que mostraron una gran negativa al inicio, fueron disfrutando del paseo.

-Oye, ¿No deberías estar en el mundo de los humanos? ya sabes, haciendo que todo el mundo se enamore entre si –Preguntó Conejo de pronto.

No te preocupes, mande a mis subordinados a vigilar todo por mí –Contestó.

-¿Subordinados?

-Señor –Todos se voltearon a ver una niña de cabello largo, usaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos – ¿Sus invitados comerán con usted?

\- Así es.

-Entendido, haremos los preparativos para servir pronto la comida –Tranquilamente se fue alejando en dirección opuesta a donde ellos iban.

-¿Una… niña? -Cuestiono incrédula la oji violeta.

-Claro que no. Fíjense en su espalda.

Los ojos de todos se fijaron en esa parte en especial de la anatomía de la niña, todos se sorprendieron al ver un par de pequeñas alas.

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-Es una de mis querubines. Sé que parecen niños, pero créanme han vivido tanto o más que alguno de ustedes –Continuo con su camino sin detenerse al explicarles.

Todos se vieron entre si confundidos antes de seguir a su anfitrión. El peli blanco se apresuró en alcanzarlo, pero al pasar cerca de una puerta semi abierta, logró ver algo que le llamó la atención.

La liebre gris se detuvo al ver por la esquina de su ojo al más joven de los cinco entrando a un cuarto.

-Oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Como el otro no lo escucho, se adentró también a ese cuarto para buscarlo.

Su grito alertó a los otros que obviamente, los siguieron hasta el otro lado de esa puerta.

Avanzaba a paso tranquilo por la habitación. Era un sitio bastante grande, el piso era de un oscuro azul marino, caminaba por encima de una larga alfombra delgada de color rojo, las paredes eran de mármol y en las partes donde se separaba el piso y el techo de la pared, había unos adornos de oro macizo.

Al final de la habitación se encontraba como pieza central una hermosa fuente. La forma en que estaba esculpida era al estilo de la Grecia antigua. Lo más interesante era el agua que salía de ella, en vez de agua cristalina, esta tenía un extraño color rosa.

-¿Que fuente es esta? –Preguntó Norte acercándose junto con todos los demás.

-Esa es la fuente del lazo rojo –Al ver a todos sus invitados, vio que todos le miraban desconcertados -¿No conocen la leyenda? –Como nadie le respondió, comprendió que nunca habían escuchado sobre esa antigua historia. Emitió un breve suspiro. Se alzó en vuelo para estar justo encima de la fuente –Es una historia que tiene muchos años de edad. ¿Han oído que hay alguien para cada quien en este mundo? Pues es verdad –Se tomó un momento para admirar el agua que salía de la fuente antes de continuar –La leyenda dicta que estamos unidos a esa persona por medio de un lazo rojo que tenemos atado en nuestro dedo meñique –Levantó la vista para ver a todos observando sus manos, específicamente mirando el dedo donde debía estar ese lazo –Permítanme enseñarles –Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, parte del agua se salió de su flujo y salpico encima a guardianes.

-¡Oye! –El oji verde iba a reclamar cuando de pronto notó que poco a poco un hilo de un rojo brillante aparecía atada en su meñique. Cosa que también vieron todos en sus propias manos.

-¿Ya ven? –Eros voló hacia la puerta, pero su intención no era salir, sino mostrar la ventana que se encontraba en el pasillo y que daba afuera, esta se encontraba abierta y los hilos salían por ella –Aun entre los seres eternos, hay alguien esperando por nosotros. Y también va para ustedes –Les dijo con una sonrisa gentil –Allá a fuera hay alguien buscándolos.

Todos vieron la ventana por donde desaparecían los hilos rojos. Un sentimiento fue naciendo dentro del pecho de todos, un sentimiento combinado de esperanza y anhelo, el deseo de ir a buscar a ese alguien que también los buscaba.

Una suave risa los distrajo.

-Pero bien. Supongo que ustedes dos hace mucho que dejaron de buscar –Comentó viendo a los guardianes de la esperanza y la diversión. Los susodichos lo miraron perplejos.

-Lo digo porque ustedes ya no necesitan buscar más –Señaló las manos de ambos.

Al levantarlas, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que por poco salían de sus cuencas, al apreciar que ambos extremos de sus lazos, los unían. El silencio gobernó entre ellos, los ojos de todos miraban esa cuerda roja que amarraba los meñiques de ambos inmortales.

Calladamente, Cupido sacó a los otros tres guardianes de su estupefacción y les indico salir de allí junto con él. El Dios del amor salió de la habitación junto con los demás; Teniendo cuidado de que los últimos dos que estaban dentro no lo notaran, fue cerrando las puertas.

El silencio continuo por un largo tiempo entre ellos al quedarse solos. Se sentaron a los pies de la fuente, recargando sus espaldas en la base. Ambos tenían sus ojos pegados en el piso, perdidos en sus pensamientos y esforzándose en pensar en que decir ahora.

En algún punto ambos fueron levantando la vista para mirarse fugazmente el uno a l otro. El silencio total abrió paso a un ambiente incómodo y lleno de ansiedad.

-Jack.

-Conejo.

Hablaron al unísono.

-Yo solo…

-Yo solo…

Volvieron a callarse.

-Quiero… -Fue callado abruptamente por la mano del enorme conejo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –Se apresuró en decir –Lamento mucho ser tan celoso, sé que debí asfixiarte mucho y juro que esa no era mi intención… -Esperó un momento para saber la reacción del más joven, se veía algo desorientado, pero parecía también escucharlo de alguna manera. Muy despacio fue deslizando sus manos fuera de su boca para después seguir.

-Yo… Muchas veces quise hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó, pero… siempre que intentaba hablar contigo solo podía pensar en lo enojado que estuve contigo…. Y…. –Se agarró el pelaje de la cabeza y se jalo de ella con fuerza. Acataba aun, peor que en la ventisca del sesenta y ocho, ¿Qué tan terco podía llegar a ser?

Jack se le quedo mirando sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra, sin darse cuenta, fue sonriendo con un aire de tristeza.

-También quiero disculparme… En serio lamento haber sido tan egoísta, obligándote en dejar de lado tu trabajo, aun sabiendo lo importante que es para ti la pascua. Lo siento mucho –Agachó la cabeza en vergüenza.

Conejo frunció los labios al ver esa tristeza en la cara del menor. Siempre odio verlo de esa forma. Se soltó la cabeza y suavemente posó su otra mano en el hombro del chico, alzó la cabeza gracias a ese gentil gesto.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los dos sintieron como ese peso de culpa, arrepentimiento y soledad se levantara de encima. Al mirarse, entendieron que ninguno de los se culpaban u odiaban. Jamás fue así.

-¿Pero sabes algo? Estabas equivocado en algo –Dijo el espíritu invernal –Jamás me molestaron tus celos o la forma posesiva que eres conmigo –Mantenía su sonrisa en los labios, solo que ahora era más tranquila, incluso alegre.

-¿En verdad? –Cuestionó sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-En verdad. De hecho… Me gusta esa parte de ti –Nuevamente ese curioso color azul apareció en sus mejillas.

Por igual un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Conejo, una sonrosa que era una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría se dibujó en su cara. Admiró por un segundo el hilo carmesí que ataba sus manos. Sin mediar más palabras se levantó del suelo. Se puso justo adelante del adolecente y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Cuando sintió la fría mano del otro afirmándose de la suya, jaló un poco para que él se levantara.

-Sé que… Con todo esto… sea impertinente que lo diga pero… -Apretó más el agarre en su mano –Pero… quiero decir… -Gruñó entre dientes al estar tartamudeando. El no saber que decirle estaba enfureciéndolo, solo quería decir una cosa, lo que ha querido decirle al niño poco después que se separaran –Mira, solo quiero decir que… Mmm! –Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los del oji azul.

Su cuerpo se quedó totalmente rígido, sus ojos verdes solo miraban estáticos el rostro del niño que ahora le besaba. Aquello pareció durar para siempre, pero cuando Jack se tuvo que obligar a separarse de su compañero, sentía que eso había terminado demasiado pronto.

-Aun te quiero –Pronunció esas palabras casi como un susurro –Prometo no volver a cometer los mismo errores. Incluso prometo ayudarte, si… Me aceptas… de nuevo.

Bajó un poco la cabeza al no tener el coraje de verlo a al rostro. Cosa que cambio cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetándolo por la cintura y levantándolo en el aire, lo suficiente para estar cara a cara.

-Idiota –Fue todo lo que dijo con un dejo de cariño el pooka antes de atrapar los fríos labios del menor en otro beso.

:::

-Y este es mi balcón favorito, se puede ver casi todo mi jardín desde aquí –El ser alado les mostraba a sus invitados una de las mejores vistas que ofrecía su hogar.

-Es impresionante, pero… si te somos honestos, hemos querido preguntarte algo desde hace un rato –Dijo la protectora de los recuerdos de los niños, en nombre de sus amigos que tal como dijo, querían cuestionarle algo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué es?

-La razón por que nos invitaste fue por Jack y Conejo ¿Verdad?

-¿No era muy obvio? –Preguntó fijando su vista en el paisaje que tenía al frente –Es muy raro que alguien encuentre a la persona que se encuentra del otro lado del lazo rojo, es un acontecimiento que no permitirá que se echara a perder solo por una disputa. Por eso el traje aquí, para que se dieran cuenta que su destino es estar juntos.

Los tres intercambiaron miraras por un segundo.

-Crees que al saber que están unidos por aquel lazo sea suficiente –Preguntó preocupada y esperanzada.

-¿Porque no lo vez por ti misma? –Apunto a algo abajo del balcón.

Al asomarse vieron a Conejo y Jack entrando al inmenso jardín de Cupido, el espíritu invernal se elevó un poco en el aire para tener una mejor vista del jardín, al parecer estaban hablando de un tema interesante porque no dejaban de sonreír. De un momento a otro el chico se le acerco a la liebre, solo alcanzó a decir unas pocas palabras antes de sentir una mano atrayéndolo por la espalda baja y recibir una caricia en su cabeza por parte del mayor. Un tierno gesto que hacen los animales para demostrar cariño asía quien escogió como su pareja.

-Creo que todo salió bien –Sentencio Cupido sonriendo satisfecho.

Todos miraban emocionados la escena, se sentían felices y aliviados que volvían a estar juntos.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver si la comida esta lista –Se encaminó a volver adentro –Sera mejor dejarlos solos. Todos lo siguieron en silencio, estando de acuerdo con él.

La pareja se alejó internándose en el jardín. Desapareciendo de la vista entre la hermosa fauna, lo último que se logró ver antes de alejarse demasiado, fue el hermoso brillo de esa fina cuerda rojiza que los unía de por vida.


End file.
